The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that dental surgery involves any of a number of medical procedures that involve artificially modifying dentition. Dental surgery can include surgery of the teeth and jaw bones. One common type of dental surgery involves integrating dental implants into the jawbone to replace missing teeth in a patient's mouth using various procedures.
Typically, surgery for dental implantation requires careful pre-surgical evaluation regarding multiple aspects. For example, alveolar space, bone density of the alveolar bone, the condition of the gum, and positioning of the roots of neighboring teeth, are parameters to be evaluated for determining a suitable dental implant and the depth and angle for implementing the dental implant.
Often, these types of dental implant procedures involve drilling a pilot hole into the jawbone of a patient and inserting an implant body into the hole provided. The crown is then cemented to the top section of the implant abutment to complete the procedure. There are various prior art stents used as drill guides for drilling the initial pilot hole.
In many instances, a surgical guide template is placed over the teeth to help guide the drill at the precise location of the pilot hole. The surgical guide template is required to be anchored into place, so as to prevent slippage and misalignment during surgery. Specifically, the apertures in the surgical guide template must align directly above the pilot holes. A surgical guide pin may be used to help lock the surgical guide template against the jaw bone, so as to align the guide apertures with the pilot holes.
Other proposals have involved surgical pins that help retain surgical templates against bone or tissue. The problem with these surgical pins is that they do not control the depth, position, and pressure of the surgical template against the bone or tissue. Even though the above cited gripping devices meets some of the needs of the market, a depth adjustable surgical pin is configured to help retain a surgical template at a desired depth, vertical and horizontal position, and pressure against an organic substrate through use of a housing and a retention rod that work in conjunction is still desired.